Friend of the Past and Future songfics
by 3rd clss rckstr
Summary: This goes with Friend of the and Future. It's Selena's POV. I added a new song fic to it! READ AND REVIEW!
1. I Hate Myself For Losing You

This is a song fic that goes with my story, Friend of the Past and Future, chapter 6 before she spars with Murtagh. It's Selena's POV. The song is "I Hate Myself for Losing You" by Kelly Clarkson.

------

_I woke up today_

_Woke up wide awake_

_In and empty bed_

_Staring at an empty room_

Selena leaned on the window sill and gazed at nothing in particular. She was alone. Without a friend except for Murtagh who was half mad.

_I have myself to blame_

_For this state I'm in today_

_And now dying doesn't seem so cruel_

_And, oh_

_I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway, anymore_

Selena mentally kicked herself for losing him again. Eragon.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror?_

_And staring at you is why he's not here_

She put her face into her hands and thought. She thought hard about how she had lost him for the second time. But this time, it was her fault completely. She hated herself.

_You got what you deserved_

_Hope you're happy now_

'_cause every time I think of both of you_

_It's killing me inside_

_And now I dread each day_

_Knowing that I can't be saved_

_From the loneliness of living without you_

Selena thought of how she saw Eragon look at Arya. He was probably happier with Selena gone. Now, she was all alone, without him.

_And oh, I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

_I wish you knew_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here_

How could she have been so stupid? Selena was now regretting herself and realizing that she had messed up.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_And oh, I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

_I wish you knew, I wish you knew_

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway, anymore _

_no, no_

Selena was mad at herself and not thinking of what she could do to help herself.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you say, when everything you said_

_Is the reason why he left you in the end?_

_How do you cry when every day you said?_

_Don't ever bring him back again_

"Why are you crying?" Selena jolted out of her trance and turned around to see Murtagh leaning against the doorpost.

"I'm so stupid! I'm the one who caused my own misery." Selena said in monotone. She wasn't about to tell Murtagh that she had possibly loved Eragon and he her.

_I hate my self for loving you…_

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this! I love this song by Kelly Clarkson from her cd, _Breakaway._

Atra du evarinya ono varda!

May the stars watch over you!

-CrystalDragonRider


	2. How Does It Feel?

Ok, because of a request I got from Mystery Hunter, I'm making some more songfic's to go with "Friend of the Past and Future." This one is "How Does It Feel" by Avril Lavigne. It's from the album, "Under My Skin"

Enjoy!

-------------

Selena lay on a mat. Thinking…

_I'm not afraid of anything_

_I just need to know that I can breathe _

_I don't need much of anything_

_But suddenly_

Selena was strong. She knew she could handle things herself, but she wanted to be able to tell if she was real.

_I am small and the world is big_

_All around me is fast moving_

_Surrounded by so many things_

_But suddenly, suddenly_

How would she be able to make a difference? She was just one person in a huge world that was moving all the time. There were so many things all around her and she couldn't take it all in at once.

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me _

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel_

Selena wondered who Murtagh really was. Was he the same person as her? Or just completely different?

_I am young and I am free_

_But I get tired and I get week_

_I get lost and I can't sleep_

_But suddenly, suddenly_

Selena was only 19 years of age… she was very young and she had allegiance to no one. But she knew that she was vulnerable to many things. She would eventually grow weary, no matter how valiantly and truly she fought for what she believed in. She still was human and she grew restless…

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me _

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel_

How did Murtagh feel about her… how did he feel about their differences?

_Would you comfort me_

_Would you cry with me_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah _

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah _

Selena thought of her relationship with Murtagh. Would he really be there for her when she needed him the most?

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me _

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me _

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel to be_

_Different from me_

_Are we the same_

_How does it feel_

Why was this thought coming into Selena's mind? She knew that Murtagh and her were different, but she didn't know how different.

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel_

_You're different from me, different_

_How does it feel _

_How does it feel_

_You're different from me… _

_------------ _

Hey I hope you liked it! I don't know if I did well or not… review please!


End file.
